A Lasso Lesson
by Mally-chan
Summary: A fun outing gone wrong! Yami watches as his hikari is rattled by a raging horse in the rodeo from heck, and Yugi, is scared senseless! Its time Yami played a little 'nurse' for his hikari ^_~ Yaoi fluff!
1. What's a rodeo?

Yugi flipped through the radio stations trying to find a decent song. Yami was busy doing, god only knows, in the other room. Yugi was halfway satisfied when he found an american song, "kiss from a rose". Yugi hummed along with it as he picked up his history book and sat down at his desk to finish his work. He chewed on the eraser for a moment thinking. "I cant do this...its so boring..." He said forcing himself to finish the last of his paper anyway. "I need to go do something..." he said closing the paper in his textbook.  
  
Yugi groaned. Nothing...there was simply NOTHING to do. It was one of those days. He considered calling Jono and hooking up with him and Honda to go out and see what they could find, but thought better of it when he remembered Anzu was hanging with them today. Yami came in at that moment and walked over to Yugi. "Want to go out?" Yugi grinned. "You read my mind."  
  
They strolled for a while just taking in the air and sunshine...it was a very nice day out. "How about we go to see the american sport....hmm...what did they call them...oh yes! 'Rodeo'." Yugi blinked. "What's a 'rodeo'?" Yami shrugged. I just heard it was happening today. Yugi nodded. "Why not...if nothing else...we'll figure out what a 'rodeo' is." he said grinning.  
  
Yugi stared. "They're insane..." he said staring at a man clinging to a raging bull as it ran about the arena bucking and grunting, trying with all its might to fling the person from its back. Yami stared as well. Both winced when the rider was finally thrown, the bull nearly stomping on the man. "What kind of sport is this anyway?" Yami said watching as they prepared another rider...with another equally enraged bull. "One where you are supposed to get hurt?" Yugi said eyes wide and waiting for the next mauling.  
  
Yami and Yugi couldn't pull their eyes from the show. "Ohhh...that looked painful." Yami said wincing and looking over to Yugi who was equally shocked. As the rodeo came to a close the so-called winners were given their prizes. "There was a winner?" Yami said blinking. Yugi shrugged. "The one who can still walk I suppose.."  
  
"And now for our favorite part of the show! Some audience participation! If you're in seat 382, you're the lucky winner!" Yugi paled. "Eh heh heh...Yami....w-wanna switch me seats? I think the view is MUCH better from your seat." Yami blinked. "...you aren't in.." Yugi stood up slighly and tried to sneak out. "Oh Ra...he was..."  
  
Now, it just so happened that Yugi had been spotted, trying to sneak out of the rodeo didn't help him. "Hey you're the winner aintcha?" Yugi coughed. "Oh..oh no...eh heh I was just...uh...I was looking at that seat...wasn't mine!" The rodeo clown grabbed his arm. "C'mon it'll be fun!" Yugi paled. "Uh...n-no thanks I'm all funned out...in fact...err...I could use a nice refreshing nap...or maybe uh...a last meal?" Yami stared, more shocked than anything. He found that his voice was simply too shocked, as was the rest of him, to work.  
  
"Pleeeease! I r-really I'm fine...I dont think I uh..should be given such a great prize...a-an have to hog it all to myself! Really!" Yugi said tugging his arm trying any means he could think of to get the people who were readying a paticularly mean horse. "Oh its just old Molasses, he hasn't bucked in years...he's older than the hills kid!" Yugi calmed down a bit. "He wont kill me?" They nodded. "Not even a little."  
  
Yugi, after much reassurance, had somehow found himself on the horse's back. This old horse...who hadn't seen much action in a while was very calm...Yugi calmed down a bit more. Yami stared at his hikari. "He's going to die..." he managed to force out of his highly unsure being. Yugi was just getting used to being on the horse when they opened the gate and rang a buzzer.  
  
Everything was nice, calm and good...until something came over the horse that is...it froze in the middle of the arena and its ears tilted back. Yugi knew what came next. He lunged forward and became 'velcro-grip of the century' kid, grabbing the horse's neck, latching onto it and STAYING that way. The horse began bucking and freaking out far worse than any bull that had gone out there yet!  
  
Yami ran down to the edge of the arena. "Yugi! Hold on tight!" Yugi was doing more than that, he was death-gripped to that horse. /Ooooh...I'm going to die! I'm gonna die!/ He yelped through their mental link. Yami was getting paler and more upset by the moment. //You wont die! Just DONT let go!// He stammered back. Yugi had his eyes cemented shut and he could feel the force the horse was hitting the ground with. /Bury me someplace pretty.../ He said in a panic.  
  
The crowd, needless to say was in a frenzy. The clowns were doing everything to distract the horse and get it to calm down. Nothing seemed to work. It just continued bucking with unteathered rage. Yugi was sure that his very bones were rattling about. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't find his vocal cords, not that they would have worked.  
  
Yami was gripping the rails so tightly that his knuckles were white. The workers at the rodeo wouldn't let him help try to save his hikari...he felt truly helpless. It was like the horse was on a mad killing spree after his Yugi...his hikari. What made it worse for the pharaoh...was that there was NOTHING he could do.  
  
Yugi whimpered and felt his grip slipping. "ST-OO-P!! PL-EA-SE! Listen mister horse I have a f-family and I am too young to be trampled to death!" Yugi yelped as his grip was slipping. All the bucking tore his statement to shreds of a statement. Yugi felt himself being thrown about as the horse, as though understanding his pleads, began bucking harder.  
  
Yami winced as he watched his poor hikari. So far nothing had hurt him...but he could only imagine the many gruesome endings Yugi could have at any second. It was like the horse was taunting the crowd. 'lets see how often you go riding cattle now?! want a piece o this?' It was a horror movie come to life.  
  
The horse had managed to fling Yugi from the saddle, and he was now hanging solely from the horses neck. He was dangling from the side of a derranged horse that was out of control! Yugi tried to bounce up from the side of the horse back up onto its back. "oh god oh god oh god...." He chanted as he opened an eye, only to discover that he REALLY wished he hadn't. The horse was going to ram him into a post. "OOOH god OOOOH god!" He chanted louder.  
  
Yami felt sick. "Oh Ra! please HELP him!" As if it were an answer to the pharaoh's prayers, Yugi somehow managed to find his way back to the saddle just seconds before the horse whizzed past the post. Yami sighed in slight relief. "Praise the gods..." he muttered shakily.  
  
Yugi dug his heels into the sides of the horse trying to steady himself. "STOP!! STOP!!" he yelled at the horse. "I'm BEGGING you!" Yugi was once more flipped off the saddle by a paticularly fierce buck. "Oh no! Not again!" he yelped as the horse began speeding around the arena. Yugi saw Yami at one point...or maybe it was Yami...his vision was a bit blurry from all the bouncing. He saw the post again. It was like this horse was on a mission to hurt him! He flinched. "o-one....t-t-two....THREE!" He said propping his feet against the side of the horse and pushing himself off, letting go and skidding away from the hose JUST as it passed the pole.  
  
Yugi felt like kissing the ground he laid on, even though he wasn't in any paticular feeling of comfort. He had sprained or twisted SOMETHING in that fall. He blinked as a thought wormed its way into his current state of mind. "where's the - -?" He looked up. "OOOH god!" He squealed and pushed himself up and, darted for the nearest fence. The horse had turned and was now charging full speed at him.  
  
Yami was shaking badly, his hikari had managed to get off the horse without killing himself...but the horse intended otherwise. It was chasing him down! He watched the horse run after Yugi, it nearly would have trampled him, but Yugi turned at the last moment and skidded under a fence. "Yugi!" Yami shouted running over to his shaking hikari. Yugi looked up at him. "Oh....hiiii...." He muttered before passing out. 


	2. Hospital trip and momentary loss of prid...

Yugi groaned and opened an eye lazily. He was somewhere very white...and very clean smelling. He groaned again closing the eye again. "Yugi..." Yami's voice sounded worried. "Hnn...c'mon...I'm tired Yami. We can talk later..." Yugi muttered yawning. Yugi was pretty sure he was on some form of sedative and most likely a pain killer too. 

Yami made a face. "Yugi! You've been out for hours now!" He said lightly shaking his hikari. Yugi made a face and rolled over to look at his yami. "That's nice..." He said in a cheerful voice. "Gimme a few more and check back." He said yawning and curling up again. "Yugi...I'm worried are you ok?" Yugi opened an eye. "I cant feel any part of my body Yami...its niiiice..." He said closing the eye again. 

Yami stared. "How can you say that?! You almost got killed by a horse and you're in the hospital!" Yugi made a soft snoring sound. Yami slumped. "He went to sleep..." He said flatly, sitting back down. Jono, Honda and Anzu burst into the room. "We heard Yugi was here...is he ok?!" They all said breathing hard. Yami nodded. "Rodeo accident." He mumbled looking at his hikari. "...What's a Rodeo?" Honda asked puzzled. "Aint it one of them crazy sports those weird Americans have?" Jono said scratching his head. Anzu nodded. "Its a sport where they ride wild animals to see who can stay on their back the longest." 

Yami groaned. "Don't remind me...Yugi stayed on that thing for at LEAST three minutes!" He said running a hand through Yugi's hair. Anzu blinked. "Three minutes?! That's insane..." She mumbled looking at Yugi. Jono blinked. "You...mean they ride wild animals to get thrown off?! What kind of whacko sport is that?! Stupid Americans..." Honda nodded. "They are pretty dumb...that's really nutty...a sport where you are supposed to get hurt." He said agreeing with Jono.

Anzu shook her head. "Did he break anything?" She said frowning. A nurse came in and coughed. "Excuse me..." Everyone gave her their attention. "I take it you're his friends. Well Yugi here is pretty banged up. His left shoulder was dislocated, he sprained his wrist, tore a muscle in his right leg, and he suffered a few minor lacerations. Yami gawked at her. Anzu elbowed him. "Shh a laceration is a cut." She whispered knowing he'd never heard that term before.

"So...how long will he be in here?" Jono said shaking his head. "Poor guy." He mumbled. The nurse smiled. "He can leave tomorrow, but only after we fit him with a brace for his wrist. Don't let him do ANY lifting or put weight on his leg. He should be sore for a while...but other than that he'll be just fine. I'll have the doctor write him a prescription." Yami nodded. "Pain killers right?" The nurse nodded. "Yes, he'll be needing them." Yami sighed in relief. "Thank you." He said sitting back down and running a hand through his hair. 

"Owww!! Yami! Stop walking so fast!" Yugi yelped as they walked to the drugstore. "Slow down!" Yami chuckled and stopped as his hikari caught up, he was limping and leaning slightly on a crutch. "It'd be so much easier if you'd just let me carry you Yugi." Yugi gave his yami a determined look. "I'm FINE! It was just an accident and I'm not hurt that bad!" He mumbled catching up. "Just...walk slower ok?" Yami smiled. "Ok...but when we get back to the game shop you're going straight to bed." Yugi stuck his tongue out at his yami. "Stop babying me! Its just a little sprain." Yami shook his head. "A little sprain?! For Ra's sake you were mauled! You tore a muscle in your leg, you sprained your wrist, AND you dislocated your shoulder!" He berated. "You're anything but FINE." Yugi scowled. "Yami, lighten up, Its just a few lil' things...I'll be up an around in no time flat!" 

Yami walked over to the pharmacy, to pick up Yugi's prescription. Yugi grumbled and hobbled over to the magazines. "Heh heh heh if it isn't the great Yugi Mutoh!" Yugi grimaced. He knew that spiteful annoying voice miles away. "Haga..." He murmured turning to face him. "Have a little pony accident?" Haga snickered. "You're ALL over the front page, I would have never believed it..." He sniggered. Yugi glared. "Never believed that someone could be bucked off of an elderly horse! HA HA HA!!" He said bursting into laughter. Yugi frowned. "I cant believe the great Yugi is such a loser! You're WORSE than a loser, you're a complete MORON!" 

Haga continued his slaughter of Yugi's pride until Yami caught sight of them. "Haga!" He glared daggers at the mint haired jerk. Haga looked up from the downtrodden Yugi. "Are you defending this loser? Just look at him! He's a moron and a half!" Yami scowled. "He's got bigger balls than you will ever have Haga, I'd like to see you get on a horse like that!" Haga blinked and Yugi jerked his eyes from the floor. He'd NEVER heard his yami talk like THAT before... "An old horse that's near DEATH? Sure why not?" Haga said glaring at Yami. "An old horse that tries to kill you Haga...try that and you'll hit closer to home. Unless you were there, you don't REALLY have a clue what happened." 

Yami tapped his foot. "I didn't need to be there! Its all over the news!" Yami shook his head. "Then I ASSUME you knew that the horse was out of control, before you came to insult Yugi." Haga scowled. "I did indeed." Yami pushed Haga. "Then I ALSO assume that you also knew that Yugi stayed on that horse longer than anyone thought possible AND came out of it with MINIMAL injuries." Haga dusted his jacket off. "I don't need to prove myself to you or your little LOSER friend Yugi." He said shoving past Yami. 

Yugi stared at Yami. "...where did you pick up that phrase?" Yami looked at his hikari. "What phrase?" Yugi chuckled a little. "The 'He's got bigger balls than you' one." Yugi said shaking his head. "Heard it on the television." Yami shrugged. "Its just slightly weird...you do know what that means...right?" Yami nodded. "I may be old, but I'm not THAT old. Its not that old of a phrase anyway. We said something similar in Egypt." Yugi smiled. "Well don't ever say that in front of grandpa...he'd have a heart attack."

"Ow...Ow..OWW!!" Yugi yelped as he put on his pajamas. Yami sighed. "I'll go get you one of those pills ok? Wait here." Yugi sighed. "Like I could go anywhere if I wanted to." he mumbled hobbling over to his bed and sitting down carefully. Yugi would have snuck out if he wasn't in so much pain at the moment. His shoulder throbbed from the movement, his leg was killing him and he was tired. Yami came in holding a cup of water. "Here.." He said handing Yugi the two oversized pills and a glass of water. Yugi frowned. "They're really big..." Yami sighed and sat next to his hikari. "You were REALLY hurt.." He said hugging his hikari lightly. "C'mon...take them and I promise to tell you a story about my life." Yami knew Yugi would agree on that condition. He was always asking him about Egypt and being a pharaoh. Sometimes it drove Yami insane. Yugi never seemed to run out of questions. "Ok.." Yugi said shoving the pills in his mouth and drinking the water. He gagged a bit. "Ugh...big pills..." He coughed, shaking his head. 

Yami smiled. "Ok...A promise is a promise...what do you want to know about?" Yami said getting up and pulling up the bed sheets and covering Yugi up, before walking over to the dresser and pulling out his own pajamas. "Um...how about being a pharaoh? Was it fun?" Yugi grinned. His yami was like the most interesting book there ever was. Full of stories and histories that he had never known. Gods and mystic incantations that had faded into the mists of time long before Yugi was even born. "Well...It all depends...It was fun sometimes." Yami said unbuttoning his jacket and removing his shirt, before turning to face Yugi. "There were sad and angry times too." Yugi sat up a little, wincing at the movement. "How could it be sad?" He said smiling. 

"Well...with all freedoms, there are boundaries. Egypt wasn't a safe place like it is in this age. If I didn't please the people, any one of them could have tried to kill me. I had to choose the best path for the people always, even if one path would have made them happier, I had to choose the path that would be better FOR them." Yugi blinked. "I bet those were some hard choices." Yami nodded. "Back then, the shadow games were a way of settling disputes between myself and my adversaries." Yami said pulling off his pants and beginning to put on his pajamas. "But it was fun right?" Yami chuckled and began buttoning the pajama shirt. "Yes, it was fun. If I had known what was coming, I would have done more fun things." Yugi smiled when Yami crawled into bed next to him. "What was fun back then?" 

Yami thought for a moment. "Well, I was the pharaoh. I was a bit brat-ish sometimes...so I really got anything I wanted. I particularly loved to sneak out of my chamber to visit my friends. I would dress like a commoner and do whatever happened to be 'in' at the time." Yugi hugged his yami lightly. Yami smiled and kissed his hikari. "Are you going to pass out, when I finally have agreed to tell you a bit about my past Yugi?" he said hugging his hikari back gently. "No...no of course not!" Yugi said yawning. "I think your lying hikari..." Yami said laughing lightly and yawning as well. Yugi wrinkled his nose. "I can stay up JUST as late as you." Yami smiled. "When you aren't still on sedatives." Yami said shaking his head lightly. 

Yugi groaned. "How about tellin' me about more Egypt stuff.." He mumbled annoyed that his Yami was babying him so much. "What sort of stuff?" Yami grinned. "Um...how about some of the stuff you did as a pharaoh. It sounds interesting." Yami nodded. "Well...there were the boring irrigation plans...there were plans for new pyramids..." Yugi blinked. "Why did you build those?" Yami coughed. "Well, most were for burial purposes...but a few weren't really...there were a few used as sacred altars to speak to the gods..." 


End file.
